what happen if bloom left alfea and meet a new guy!
by crazygirlcharu
Summary: because of helping a boy , bloom got rusticated from alfea
1. Chapter 1

After the winx wins...from trix . every one thought for a party at a club . everyone decided...so they are visiting the club tonight.

At club

"it was really a hard battle",bloom said

"ya.. but no one can win from my dragon princess", sky said it with a big smile

They are just going kiss when riven pulled bloom at his side.

"what the hell", dragon fairy asked

"i think you are forgetting something..." he continues rubbing his head with his hand "about...tt..t.t..me and musa"

"oh, riven i am really sorry i really forgotten about it" , bloom said

"can you please tell me what are you talking about?", sky asked in a confused way

"sweetie, we are just" riven interrupted "bloom..mm you promised me that you will not tell it to anyone"

"oh...yeas sorry sky ...can you please leave us alone for a while ", she asked

After thinking for while sky was going to say something when riven again interrupted him

"i am not going to do something wrong with her", he said

" ok..! see you later guys", sky said and left them alone

Outside the club

"ok.! Riven now if you purpose her like this she will definetly like it ", bloom said

"ok." He said

Everyone came out from the club .then they asked them

"lets come guys.." sky said

"ok..! guys we are just joining you all in few minute ... " he continues " sky can you please take musa i have to discuss something with bloom...amm it is really very important..." riven said

"is everything ok.!" Stella asked

"yes..."bloom said

"then okay...she you both tomorrow ",they all said and left the sight

Outside the club

"now i think you completly ready..", bloom said with a smile

"you think so.." riven asked

"yeah ,,..now lets move..i know they must thinking something wrong abiut us", bloom said laughing

"ok" riven said

When they was in their way they saw a man who is fighting with a small boy. After watching this bloom become angry and tranformes...

She becomes very angry and calls her dragon and uses her maximum power on a human... after doing so she takes the boy to the safe place and return to revin with a sad face

"you broke the rule", riven said in a sad voice

"i know ...but he was in danger.. and you know that i become angry very easily..." she continues "lets go back to alfea ...we will tell anything to anyone ok..!" bloom said

they just returned to alfea .

(she broke the rule of fairies that a fairy especially a fairy with dragon flame cannot use her maximum power on a human except on a witch or a dark person. If the fairy broke this rule then she will be rusticated from the school temporarily till everyone came to an answer that why she used her maximum power")

at her room

everyone was there waiting from them. Then bloom entered the room crying

"are you ok bloom", everyone asked  
"riven have you done something wrong with her" sky continued" if you done something wrong then you are going to die"

"bloom can i tell them..., if i don't sky will kill me" ,riven asked bloom

"no , please riven ...i can't " bloom said

Then mrs faragonda enters the room. Every one went silent

"i got information that a fairy had used her power at maximium leavel on a human ... can u tell me young ladies who is the fairy out of you all " she said pointing toward bloom

"it is me " bloom said

Everyone stared her with a shocking look.

"sorry bloom you broke the rule now you have to leave alfea" mrs f said

"but she used her power to save a child who was in danger" riven yelled

"no...riven shut up.! Its my fault i am leaving alfea right know ," she continues" sorry everyone ...goodbye" after saying this she just disappeared in few seconds..

I hope ypu liked my story...next chapter is more interesting so keep reading...


	2. Chapter 2

" mam , you cant do that ", stella said

" sorry young ladies she broke the rule...i cant do anything" mrs f said and left the room

at the room

"how could she leave without even speaking to us", stella said crying

"she left us even me", sky said with a very sad sound

" but it is not the question...question is where is she right now" , tecna asked

"i know she must be at gardenia..." stella said

"ya..! lets go...and take her back ", sky said

They all left .

Bloom sight

"i can't believe for saving someones life i am rusticated from alfea..." she continued" mark my words i will never be going there again.. but where should i go know if i go to earth my friends will arrive there to take me..." she said and walked

The trix appeared in front of bloom

"little, pixie ,,... how are you felling now after being rusticated..." icy said laughing

"look, i am not in a mood for fight...so please leave my way", bloom said

"oh.! Poor bloom ..but i can help " she continues" i know you want to release your anger on someone...i know where you can do it," icy said with a smile

"where...", bloom asked

" its a game called 'the no rule' ", stormy said

" the no rules...i never heard about...can you take me to that place.." bloom asked

"off course ,,," they all said with a evil smile

At gardenia 

" stella...where is bloom we are very worried about him " mike said

"what she is not here", stella yelled

"only her suitcase came here... with a letter" Vanessa said

Letter by bloom

Dear mom and dad

I am rusticated from alfea...beacuse i helped a boy ... i will never go there.

Every thing is over and i am not coming to you ever because i know my friends will arrive there as soon as i leave alfea...please forgive me dad , mom, stella, tecna,flora,aisha, musa, all specialists and sky i don't have the power to face you ...\\

Love you, bloom

At gardenia 

Everyone started crying...

"its not the time to cry", tecna said

"ya ...she is our best friend " musa said

"we will find her on any cost", stella yelled

"i can help...i can tell that from where this letter has came" timmy said

After scaning it and tecna was searching that if anyone had teleported from magix

"i got the answer, it was sent from magix " timmy said

" and no one had teleported from magix to anywhere" tecna said

"what she is only at magix" stella continued" lets go and find her"

They all left

At no rules

"wow, i have seen many of them" bloom said looking at the the crowd there

"yeah...pixie they all are the frustrated people of magix" darcy said

"look who is there" stormy said

"don't start again" icy said

" look he is so cute " stormy said

"he never looks at you" icy said

"who is he?" bloom asked

" he is Michael , the most famous player of no rules no one can stand in front of him more that 10 seconds" icy said

Then suddenly bloom eyes got caught with Michael eyes for few minutes...but Michael stopped staring at bloom first. Then he made an announcement

"so guys...after 5 years of no rules i thought for a change " he continues " how about we play this game with a partner..and you all have a chance to become my patner.." he stopped smiling at bloom

"whoah.!" Crowd shouted

"so who gonna fight with me.." stormy said

"dam..! what the hell she is doing'' icy said angrily

She defeated everyone one by one...but bloom and Michael were staring both of them continuesly

"any one is here.." stormy said laughing

"me" a voice came from crowd...it was bloom. She entered the ring but kept staring Michael. Then the fight begins

"you are gonna die" stormy said

Bloom rememberd something...that when she saved the child...that man had said the same lines before hurting that boy...so fire fairy become angry and transformed into enchantix. Everyone was stunned after looking at bloom

"what...she is a fairy.." crowd started whispering. But Michael was calm and looking at bloom

Then ...she called dragon and blasted stormy..

"oh.! She broke your record Michael ", friend of Michael said

"dude...rules are made to break.." he said

Bloom was shocked..she don't know what she had done..then Michael entered the ring and announced

"she is my new partner" he continues " sweetie what is your name" he asked

"b...b...bloom"she said

"so from now bloom and Michael" he said and every one cheered and after some time everyone left even trix also left after a big insult

...

I hope u like it ...don't forget to review...i promise you that next chapter is more interesting...


	3. Chapter 3

After the fight

"what ..the hell i have done" bloom said stepping here and there and at last sat on a bench. Michael went there and asked bloom

"are you ok sweetie.." he asked

"how could i attack someone" bloom said bending her head down

" ok.! If you don't attack her she is gonna attack " he continues " putting his hand on her shoulder

"by the way...who gave you the right to call...me sweetie...sweetheart" she said with a angry look

He took her hand back and said "sorry...sweetheart its my problem...by the way now where are you going" he asked by changing the topic

"i don't know.!" She said with a sad face

"sweetie..you can come with me ...my house is empty no one lives there except me" he said smiling

"exuse me i am not that type of girl.." she said raising her eyebrows

"exuse me miss...i am not that type of guy too..." he continues "sweetie...i am really not like that but if you don't want to come you can stay here only ...in this cool night" he said with a cute smile

After thinking for a while ...

"ok..ok.!" she said

" ok. sweetie! Just get on my bike" he said

He opened a portal for teleporting..

"you know magic!" bloom said giving a shocking look

"sweetie... you don't know nothing about me...and be quiet for a while" he said

After few minutes they..reached there destination ...bloom got shocked after looking at the place

Michael's house was surrounded by trees and in front of his house there was a lake...

"wow.! It is just amazing..." she continued holding his hand " thanks Michael ...sorry for what i said to you" and she hugs him but Michael put his hands on her head rather than on her waist and said

"sweetie...i think you are forgetting something..." he said smiling

"oh sorry..." she said rubbing her head

"alright sweetie...by the way You are fairy then why are here you should be at a fairy school" he asked

"am.! It is really long story.." she said

" darling..we whole night to talk" he said giving a attractive smile

"ok but dont interrupt me during story" she said

"sweetie...as you say" he said

"i am alfea. After the battle which we won...me and my friends thought for a party at club and at night we all went there...but when i was returning a man was hurting a small boy and i am dragon fairy after all...i become angry and used my maximum powers on a human ...which was against the fairy rules ...so my honourable ... headmistress rusticated me from alfea.." she finished with some tears coming out from her eyes

"sweetie stop crying" and quickly changed the topic " you look so beautiful ...you must be having a lot of friends ...i guess " he asked in a hope that would stop crying and it also works

"ya.! I have many friends ...stella my bff and musa , tecna, layla , flora my other friends" she said giving a warm smile

"in boys" he asked with a cute smile

" am..! they all are specialists ...timmy, riven, Brandon, helia and my boyfriend sky.." she said

"ok.! Sweetie did they know that you are in magix." He asked

" no.! they don't and don't want to tell them ..and please don't ask me why so my turn finished what your story" she asked

Michael stood up and said

"little princess..its time to sleep will we talk about it some other day" he said

Bloom understood that something is wrong but she didn't asked something more about it and went inside the house. After bloom fell asleep someone...came

A portal open and old person cam oh.! It was mrs faragonda

"how is she" she asked

"she is ok.! But l think she is little upset about today's fight"he said

Flashback

"Michael i am glad to see you here" mrs f said

"what is the problem why you called me here" he asked

" valtor is back" she said

"what.? How..? " he asked shockingly

"this is not the problem ...problem is that he had came here to kill bloom...because she is guardian fairy of dragon flame" she said

"so what i have to do" he asked

"you have to train her you have make her hard and strong so that she could fight...and win the battle" she said

"bloom...i know her...and also know that she will ask endless questions about it and i will have no answer of her questions" he said smiling

"don't care about this i have planned everything...she will meet you at no rules" she said very confidently

"no rules.! Are you joking bloom and no rules it is not at possible..." he yelled

"don't care about it i have planned everything" she said and Michael left

End of flashback

"ok..! take care of her" she said and left

At alfea

"where is bloom we had searched all the magix even all its corner where have she gone" stella shouted

"calm down stell" Brandon said.

"where have she gone...by the way anyone of you had seen riven" musa asked worriedly

...

I hope you must like it ...so where do think riven must be...


End file.
